Darcy human life chapter 1
by I-Dare-You-To-Scream
Summary: This is Darcy as a human however this will only have like five chapters, I want to see what people think of her as human.


23rd February 2011

As I walked down the path to school, I dreaded each step. Each step I took was taking me closer to hell. Lately, I had being suffering terrible bullying. Katie and Cindy are my worst bullies known to man. They laugh and mock me because of the way I dress. Red skinny jeans, black graphic tee and black converse. I personally don't see anything wrong with that, I wear black eyeliner with an electric blue side fringe. Jacob likes my style because it's unique and individual. I'm glad he understands me, he's the only who does.

I shuffled through the gates and waited. Paul and Embry were meeting me at the school gates, they keep me company but not like Jacob. He's my entire world. I couldn't live without him.

"Hey Darcy, hows it going?" Paul smiled, I turned around and smiled.

"Alright, hows you?" I asked, looking out the corners of my eyes to find Jacob.

"Am good, Embry ain't here, patrol" His voice suddenly low. I nodded and sighed. Paul fiddled with his fingers.

"When does Jacob get here?" I asked, Paul chuckled.

"Soon, any minute now, he doesn't live far so not long" He babbled, I like Paul. How he goes on and on.

"Has he been 'out'?" I asked, emphasizing my word. Paul shook his head.

"He's got a few weeks off, being doing doulbe for Seth since he had exams" Paul said with a smile. YES! Jacob had a few weeks off, that means we can go out again soon.

"Good, I've seen him around and he looks wrecked" I said shaking my head, Paul nodded.

"Yeah, but Seth's covering for him now" Paul said as he sat on the bench, I sat beside and retied my shoelace. The white laces that are now grey, I tangled them together.

Giggling and laughter caught my ears. I lifted my head and looked around. There strolling past, arms linked was Katie and Cindy. My eyes narrowed, then they turned to me. Slowly, I sat up and ignored them. But they only came over to harass me as usual. Paul sat up and watched them.

"Hi Darcy, hows life?" Cindy asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"It was nice till you showed up" I grumbled, Paul sat still.

"Oh well, see you in science FREAK!" She laughed, then tottered away with Katie who just glanced occasionally at me and laughed.

"Slags" I muttered, Paul nodded.

Then my eyes blacked out. Warm, soft hands covered my eyes, I smiled.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked laughing, he moved his hands and jumped beside me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, pulling me to his side as he sat beside me. I wondered whether I was okay. Yes, I am now that Jacobs here but not okay because of Katie and Cindy.

"Meh" I shrugged, Jacob knew. He knew why I wasn't happy.

"I won't let them get to you, ever" He said in a low and rough voice, that made me smile.

"I'll see you guys later, off to find Seth" Paul said as he walked away. We nodded and continued to relax on the bench.

"So my beautiful, what we got today?" Jacob asked, playing with my blue fringe.

"Double science, history, I got German and then we got English" I said, dreading that I have all my lessons with Katie and Cindy except German.

"Ah, I have Spanish when you have German and we got all day together" He smiled, hoping that I would cheer up.

"Cool, how is you're spanish going?" I asked, Jacob doesn't like the type who would learn a language.

"Great, Mrs Hernandez said I do great and top kid" He said proudly, I love it when hes cocky.

"What about you're German? Top kid you are" He smiled, I nodded.

"Mr Wurfel says I do exceed" I agreed, Jacob nodded.

We sat untill the bell went, my science is good, except for Cindy and Katie.

Unlucky for me, I sit opposite Katie. Her surname is Frost.

I took my seat beside Jacob and leaned on the table. This is all I need, to be sat near her. She always asks me for help then mentally bullies me. I wonder why she asks for help, then turns to Jacob who just ignores her.

"Today, we shall be doing about legal drugs and its use" Miss Cobblepot began. I already did this, in my first year of high school!

As we wrote about how antibotics works, Katie threw a pen. I looked up and glared.

"What?" I hissed, she stared back at me with a glare.

"Help" She simply said, I shook my head. As I continued to write, I heard her muttering to Jacob who was telling her to shut the hell up. A smile spread on my face.

In the second lesson, we were examining bacteria through microscope. Obviously, since it can't be seen with the naked eye. Jacob has good eye sight so he offered to do it. I wore my nerd glasses for writing, reading and looking at digital screens. Thankfully I don't wear them all the time. Although Jacob thinks I look cute in them, I disagree but I accept his opinion.

"Right, Mr Black and Miss Fraser seem to have completed the task, tell us what you found" She announced to class, who all looked up at us. I replaced my glasses back on my nose and read out my notes.

"Fusobacteria, Nitrospirea and Actinobacteria" I said clearly, Miss Cobblepot smiled her hateful smile.

"Excellent, you may sit now dears" She said as we all sat down.

I removed my glasses as Katie glared with her arms folded.

"You just think you're so smart don't cha'?" She spat, I sighed.

"Yeah, don't think you're gunna do well coz' ya' know, I just want to you fall down and fail" She mocked.

"You really want to wreck my life don't you?" I asked, she nodded.

"Nice one Sherlock" She smiled as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"Why?" I asked, not angry or depressed. Jacob watched, he was my backup whether I liked or not.

"Come ere'" She said and dragged me to the corner. Aggressivly, she shoved my against the wall.

"That Jacob you love so much, well he's too good for you. Why don't you hand him to me? I'll take care off you're pretty boy" She snarled, I stepped away from her and shook my head.

"Thats why you and Cindy make me miserable? Over Jake, thats pathetic" I frowned.

"I pity you're sadness" I said firmly, then she snapped and threw off my feet.

"I AM NOT SAD OKAY? YOU GOT YOU MISERABLE LITTLE EMO!" She screamed, Miss Cobblepot must be out the classroom. Damn. Then Jacob stood up and pulled her away.

"GET OFF! YOU AINT INVOLVED JERK! ITS BETWEEN ME AND YOU'RE PATHETIC EMO!" She continued to scream.

"Just don't hurt her okay? Basically, just stay away" Jacob snarled and shoved her away. Katie's hair was like nest on her head now. She dresses like a chav. Hoop earrings, trainers, skirt and sport jacket.

"OR RIGHT! You can let go now" She grumbled, Jacob just chuckled as he pushed her on the stool.

I dusted my jacket and jeans when he moved my fringe back to its postion. He smiled as we sat down. The other kids just laughed at Katie.

"You okay Darcy?" Zoe asked, most people like me. Just the odd few that have a problem.

"Yeah, am good thanks" I smiled and Miss Cobblepot stalked in.

"What is with this shouting?" She asked, her eyes stern. We all just sat quiet, Katie said nothing. Nor did Jacob or anyone else... Except one.

"Katie had Darcy on the floor, threatening her" Rodney piped. Miss glared at Katie and then looked at me.

"Why?" She asked approaching Katie, who frowned. I chuckled silently to myself.

"She called me chav and a slag" She lied, Jacob shook his head.

"No she didn't" he said acidly.

"Miss Darcy Dexter, did you?" Miss asked, I shook my head.

"Katie, I have allot of issues between you and her. Don't bully her again, you get an hour after school" She said firmly and began collecting our books.

"Stand behind chairs" She called, we obeyed and picked up our bags. I hate when Miss puts Dexter in my name. Yeah its part of my first name but please... Paul calls me Dexter at times.

We left the lab and me and Jacob went to the patch of grass where us two just sit alone.

I fell to the ground and rolled up my sleeve, Jacob began to stroke my forearm.

"She bruised it, I'll make it better" He said softly, I smiled and tried to relax.

"Thanks Jacob, I'm glad to have you" I muttered. He smiled and pulled me into a soft hug.

"You're welcome, I'm here whenever you need me" His breath warm, it relaxed me.

As the day passed, Cindy and Katie continued to harrass me. Call me a freak, geek, goth, emo, freakzoid and awful names alike. In history they kicked my shins and scoffed about how their gunna wreck my life. Jacob lashed back and said their only ruining their own by attempting to ruin mine. They just laughed like always. I feel sorry for how they don't have anything else to do.

Then in German when I was with Jared, he asked about me being thrown on the floor. He said they really need to mature, which I agree. Then Mr Wurfel said we shall be learning how to speak more casually. Being partly German, I find this a breeze.

Then in my last lesson English, they wrote notes:

Go die Darcy, none cares about you. Even your precious Jacob, go slit ya wrists like all the other emos and goths

I never write back, not worth it. Jacob wasn't sat near me but it made me happy that he was there. Just glancing at him. When he smiles and gives me a wink, my stomach flutters. When Katie sent another note with a drawing. Me dead with loads of blood and her with Jacob. I screwed it up and hid it in my pocket. I use this for when I tell the head.

They constantly sent notes, with death threats and horrid messages. Enough to make anyone sick. Finally the bell went.

Jacob waited for me as I collcted my bag and shuffled out the classroom. Feeling terrible and sad.

"Hey, am sorry" he muttered as we walked down the stairs. I shook my head.

"Its okay, don't take this on yourself. I need to go to the head" I muttered, as tears filled in my eyes. I slowly walked away, when Jacob caught me into a hug. My tears spilled and rolled down my face. He gently wiped my tears and led me to the headmaster. Very good at dealing with bullies, just not mine.

Jacob knocked on the door and waited, his arm around my shoulders.

"Come in" A voice came. We stepped in and shut the door.

"What can I do for you two today?... Miss Fraser, what ever has happened?" He asked, shocked at my tears.

"katie and Cindy" I sobbed, Jacob sat me on the chair and sat on the other chair.

"Again? This has to stop" He began, I pulled out the crumpled paper from my pocket and pushed towards him.

"I have that" I sighed, Sir took the paper and began to examine them. His eyes widened then narrowed.

"You shall not put up with this, I'm glad mr Black here is there for you. I shall speak to their parents" He said firmly, I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

"Okay" I nodded. Sir smiled and leaned forward.

"You two go now and I shall solve this" He smiled, we nodded and left his office. We thanked him and walked home.

Jacob held my hand in attempt to comfort me but nothing helped. When he left to walk alone, I stole one last hug and a kiss from him. His hot and soft lips against mine was better than heaven.

I trudged home alone, since Jacob had to help his father Billy. I like Billy, he's like the father I never had.

When I got home, Aunt Juliet and Uncle Elvis were still away. They had gone to New York for a few days and got Emily to check on me.

Slowly, I walked into the kitchen and the first that caught my eye. The knife set. My mind set on all the pain Katie and Cindy caused me since elementory. Has resulted me one to one way to take my mind off things. Pain.

My hand reached for the biggest knife. The bread knife, long and sharp. I sat against the wall and held the blade across my wrist. Never could I cut downwards. That would kill me... and Jacob. The thought of him brought tears. Swiftly, I slashed the knife across, enjoying the pain. Blood leaked from my wrist and ran down my arm. Another slash after another.

After seven cuts, I couldn't take anymore. Lifelessly, I laid on the kitchen floor, blood splattered on the floor. Common sense came back to me. I bandaged myself up and mopped the floor. My wrists still throbbing with pain.

I laid on my bed, still want in the more I hurt myself, the more I hurt Jacob and made me guilty. Many thoughts gathered, I want pain without hurting Jacob. Slowly, I shook my head. Impossible. How can I hurt myself withour hurting Jacob? These things raise so many questions...


End file.
